futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Yugoslavian Restoration (Cold War 2)
The Yugoslavian Restoration was a major conflict inside the geographical region namely called the Balkans. It was between the newly established nationalist Serbia, nicknamed the Serbian Empire, and the historic countries inside the old borders of Yugoslavia. Background The background of the war date back to the Serbian coup d'etat, in which Serbian nationalists overthrew the current Serbian government, and installed a nationalist version of the Serbian government. The Serbian constitution was formally rewritten, which hereby declared the Serbian Empire. The Coalition members announced their condemnations towards the Serbian nationalists, and ordered a wave of sanctions against them. However, these sanctions were proven to fail, and the Coalition had to back down. The majority of Coalition members formally announced a conference to declare their support towards former Yugoslavian nations. This conference was held on August 12th, 2046, to discuss the looming Balkan problem and their support towards former Yugoslavian nations. 2 years after the conference was held, Serbian troops, commanded by Desimir Nedeljković, were ordered to be mobilized at the borders of Croatia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Montenegro, Kosovo, and North Macedonia. Nedeljković called orders for the troops bordering Bosnia, and sent 4 other generals to command other mobilized troops. Dawn broke out on October 18, 2048, to a formal declaration of war by the Serbian government. The war eventually was dubbed the Yugoslavian Restoration. On the afternoon of October 18, Serbian troops declared war. War Early Stages Bosnian front The first offensives towards Bosnia were initiated by Nedeljković. 450,000 Serbian troops crossed the border of an immobilized Bosnia. The Battle of Bijeljina was the first major battle of the war, despite minor cities experiencing skirmishes. Bosnian troops defended the city, along with many civilian fighters. However, another division, led by General Matko Borisov, led a encirclement movement across the city. Thus, Bosnian troops had to surrender. Borisov led another conquest to take the Bosnian city of Tuzla. However, a huge presence of Bosnian divisions caused a major retreat of Serbian troops on the sight, and back to the city of Bijeljina. Croatian front The Croatian front was a major failure, as Croatian troops, led by a female general, Helena Hanzek, successfully counter attacked the slow advancing Serbian troops at the Battle of Osijek. Croatian troops then launched a counter-offensive, with a personnel around 370,000 troops. The Croatian offensive was dubbed successful, until the eventual Battle of Sombor, in which a wave of Serbian reinforcements, led by Natalija Stefanović, successfully drives out the Croatians from Sombor. A major counter-offensive, led by the same Serbian general, Natalija Stefanović, was initiated in order to consolidate control over Serbian regions captured by Croatia. However, a major sight of Croatian reinforcements, led by Dino Jambrović, countered the Serbians, and forced them to fall back to Sombor. Kosovo front Kosovo, a former Serbian province, was under defended by the Serbian invasion. As a result, Kosovo was easily taken out in the major Battle of Pristina, which was a decisive Serbian victory. Majlinda Xhepa, a general for the Kosovan Armed Forces, surrendered, along with the Kosovan reinforcements, led by Kelmend Simaku. However, after Kosovo fell, many separatist groups harassed many citizens of the Serbian Empire. The separatist groups were funded by the Coalition, after the fall of Kosovo. The Coalition declared their support to the defenders just a day after funding separatists. The Global Entente retaliated by sending support to Serbia on cracking down separatists. Major Serbian Offensives A wave of Serbian offensives racked up the Balkans. The Serbians launched a major invasion into Bosnia and Croatia, with 1 million troops in each front. The Battle of Vinkovci was the first battle of the offensive into Croatia. Croatian general, Dražen Goreta, led the battle with 130,000 Croatians, with artillery and weaponry from the Coalition. Serbian troops, led by Konstantin Velimirović, led the battle with 600,000 Serbian troops at the battle. Croatian troops built defensive positions around the city, with artillery firing at the incoming wave of Serbian troops. However, these positions would soon backfire, as the Serbians would conduct assaults on Croatian defenses. Category:CW2 Category:Warfare